


The Star

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [35]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reforming, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Peridot was poofed.





	The Star

Peridot tried to open her eyes, but to no luck. No matter how hard she tried, it was like they weren’t there. So the small gem tried to move her arms, and kick with her legs, to no success. No matter what she did, nothing happened. It was like she was there, yet not. But, was she really there in the first place? And what even was this place?

 

_ Where… am I? _

 

She tried to speak, but couldn’t open her mouth. Did she even have one?

 

So she thought the sentence again.

 

Okay, she could think, so she was somewhere, wasn’t she? Thinking meant she was still there, even if the rest of her wasn’t. Right?

 

She tried once again to open her eyes, still nothing.

 

She wanted to groan, but no sound escaped.

 

That’s when she realized everything was quite, not a single sound was heard. No birds, no gems talking, not even the low sound of the heater in Steven’s house.

 

The house…

 

She remembered!

 

She was somewhere. This was her gem. Her physical form must have been destroyed when… Yellow Diamond hit her.

 

Oh stars. She had provoked Yellow Diamond.

 

But she could still think, so, she wasn’t shattered?

 

Peridot felt restless, wanting to know exactly what was going on. Why did she have to be poofed during such an important moment?

 

Okay, she had to reform quickly.

 

Wait, where would she put the star?


End file.
